Wireless or mobile (cellular) communications networks in which a mobile terminal (UE, such as a mobile handset) communicates via a radio link to a network of base stations (eNBs) or other wireless access points connected to a telecommunications network, have undergone rapid development through a number of generations. The initial deployment of systems using analogue signalling has been superseded by Second Generation (2G) digital systems such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), which typically use a radio access technology known as GSM Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution Radio Access Network (GERAN), combined with an improved core network.
Second generation systems have themselves been largely replaced by or augmented by Third Generation (3G) digital systems such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), which uses a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) radio access technology and a similar core network to GSM. UMTS is specified in standards produced by 3GPP. Third generation standards provide for a greater throughput of data than is provided by second generation systems. This trend is continued with the move towards Fourth Generation (4G) systems.
3GPP design, specify and standardise technologies for mobile wireless communications networks. Specifically, 3GPP produces a series of Technical Reports (TR) and Technical Specifications (TS) that define 3GPP technologies. The focus of 3GPP is currently the specification of standards beyond 3G, and in particular an Evolved Packet System (EPS) offering enhancements over 3G networks, including higher data rates. The set of specifications for the EPS comprises two work items: Systems Architecture Evolution (SAE, concerning the core network) and LTE concerning the air interface. The first set of EPS specifications were released as 3GPP Release 8 in December 2008. LTE uses an improved radio access technology known as Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), which offers potentially greater capacity and additional features compared with previous standards. SAE provides an improved core network technology referred to as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). Despite LTE strictly referring only to the air interface, LTE is commonly used to refer to the whole of the EPS, including by 3GPP themselves. LTE is used in this sense in the remainder of this specification, including when referring to LTE enhancements, such as LTE Advanced. LTE is an evolution of UMTS and shares certain high level components and protocols with UMTS. LTE Advanced offers still higher data rates compared to LTE and is defined by 3GPP standards releases from 3GPP Release 10 up to and including 3GPP Release 12. LTE Advanced is considered to be a 4G mobile communication system by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU).
The present invention is implemented within an LTE mobile network. Therefore, an overview of an LTE network is shown in FIG. 1. The LTE system comprises three high level components: at least one UE 102, the E-UTRAN 104 and the EPC 106. The EPC 106 communicates with Packet Data Networks (PDNs) and servers 108 in the outside world. FIG. 1 shows the key component parts of the EPC 106. It will be appreciated that FIG. 1 is a simplification and a typical implementation of LTE will include further components. In FIG. 1 interfaces between different parts of the LTE system are shown. The double ended arrow indicates the air interface between the UE 102 and the E-UTRAN 104. For the remaining interfaces user data is represented by solid lines and signalling is represented by dashed lines.
The E-UTRAN 104 comprises a single type of component: an eNB (E-UTRAN Node B) which is responsible for handling radio communications between the UE 102 and the EPC 106 across the air interface. An eNB controls UEs 102 in one or more cell. LTE is a cellular system in which the eNBs provide coverage over one or more cells. Typically there is a plurality of eNBs within an LTE system. In general, a UE in LTE communicates with one eNB through one cell at a time.
Key components of the EPC 106 are shown in FIG. 1. It will be appreciated that in an LTE network there may be more than one of each component according to the number of UEs 102, the geographical area of the network and the volume of data to be transported across the network. Data traffic is passed between each eNB and a corresponding Serving Gateway (S-GW) 110 which routes data between the eNB and a PDN Gateway (P-GW) 112. The P-GW 112 is responsible for connecting a UE to one or more servers or PDNs 108 in the outside world. The Mobility Management Entity (MME) 114 controls the high-level operation of the UE 102 through signalling messages exchanged with the UE 102 through the E-UTRAN 104. Each UE is registered with a single MME. There is no direct signalling pathway between the MME 114 and the UE 102 (communication with the UE 102 being across the air interface via the E-UTRAN 104). Signalling messages between the MME 114 and the UE 102 comprise EPS Session Management (ESM) protocol messages controlling the flow of data from the UE to the outside world and EPS Mobility Management (EMM) protocol messages controlling the rerouting of signalling and data flows when the UE 102 moves between eNBs within the E-UTRAN. The MME 114 exchanges signalling traffic with the S-GW 110 to assist with routing data traffic. The MME 114 also communicates with a Home Subscriber Server (HSS) 116 which stores information about users registered with the network.
Within an LTE network, data is transferred between different components of the network using bearers. An EPS bearer serves to transfer data between a UE and a P-GW. The data flow is bi-directional. Data carried by an EPS bearer comprises one or more service data flows carrying data for a particular service, for instance streamed media. Each service data flow comprises one or more packet flows.
3GPP Radio Access Network (RAN) workgroups are current working on a Study Item (SI) called “Small Cell Enhancements”. The technical outcome of this SI is documented in 3GPP TR 36.842 “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA)”; Study on Small Cell enhancements for E-UTRA and E-UTRAN? Higher layer aspects (Release 12); c0.0. 3GPP TR 36.842 concerns the radio access aspects of the SI and impacts upon both the UE and the eNB. Small cell enhancements are applicable, for instance, where there is a macro cell and a small cell (within the coverage area of the macro cell) operating on the same carrier frequency.
It is currently proposed that the RAN will support so called “dual connectivity” functionality. Dual connectivity refers to an operation where a given UE consumes radio resources provided by at least two different network points (Master and Secondary eNBs) connected with non-ideal backhaul while the UE is active within the network (in an RRC_CONNECTED (Radio Resource Control Connected) state. Dual connectivity permits a greater data rate to be achieved between the UE and the RAN. To achieve dual connectivity, it is proposed that the RAN will support “bearer split” functionality. In dual connectivity, bearer split refers to the ability to split a bearer over multiple eNBs. A Master eNB (MeNB, usually the macro cell eNB) is the eNB which terminates at least S1-MME interface (the interface between the eNB and the MME) and therefore act as mobility anchor towards the Core Network (CN). A Secondary eNB (SeNB, usually the eNB handling small cells) is an eNB providing additional radio resources for the UE, which is not the MeNB.
Referring to FIG. 2, this shows option 3 of FIG. 8.1.1-1 of TS 36.842, which illustrates one bearer split option, taking the downlink direction as an example. It can be seen that there is a first EPS bearer (#1: solid arrows) communicating directly from a P-GW (not shown) via the S-GW and the MeNB to the UE. A second EPS bearer (#2: dashed arrows) passes from the MeNB to the UE via the SeNB as well as directly between the MeNB and the UE. The second EPS bearer is split across the RAN.
To achieve a split bearer it is necessary to modify the existing user plane architecture shown in FIG. 6-1 of 3GPP TS 36.300 “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN)”; Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 11); v11.7.0 (not reproduced in the present specification). At an eNB, for communicating with the UE across the air interface, the eNB comprises a protocol stack having a PDCP layer, a Radio Link Control (RLC) layer and a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer. Collectively, these protocol layers form the data link layer: layer two of the standard Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. The MAC layer carries out low-level control of the physical layer (layer 1 of the OSI model, and outside of the scope of the present specification), including scheduling data transmissions between the mobile and the base station. The RLC layer maintains the data link between the UE and the eNB, and handles the acknowledgement of receipt of data packets, when required. The PDCP layer carries out higher-level transport functions including header compression and security. At each layer of the protocol stack the protocol receives a data packet from the protocol above in the form of a Service Data Unit (SDU), processes the packets and adds a header to form a Protocol Data Unit (PDU). The PDU becomes the incoming SDU of the next layer down the stack.
In a bearer split architecture such as is shown in FIG. 2 the layer 2 protocol stack at the eNB is split between the MeNB and the SeNB. Specifically, a split radio bearer uses two RLC entities as shown in FIG. 3, which reproduces FIG. 8.1.1.8-1 from 3GPP TR 36.842. FIG. 3 shows a first non-split bearer protocol stack at the MeNB (solid boxes). FIG. 3 shows data being received from the S-GW across the S1 interface. FIG. 3 further shows a second split radio bearer (dashed boxes and dashed arrows). For the split bearer there is a single PDCP entity at the MeNB and duplicated RLC/MAC protocol stack entities for the split bearer in both the MeNB and the SeNB. Data is sent between the single PDCP entity in the MeNB and the RCL/MAC entities in the SeNB across the Xn interface (alternatively referred to as the X2 interface). Although not shown in FIG. 3, at the UE side there would be corresponding MAC/RLC/PDCP entities, and specifically a single UE PDCP entity and duplicated UE MAC/RLC entities.